Warios favour
by eventyraren
Summary: previously Warios debt. The entire mushroom kingdom hase disappeared. onely two brother are left to save it. unfortunately it´s Wario and Waluigi. How will this end?
1. Chapter 1 Pick berries

This is not my story. it´s a frend of my who wrote this. Thats all read on.

**

* * *

**

**Warios favour **

**Pick berries **

It was a wonderful day in the mushroom kingdom. Mario and princess Peach went out to pick some berries.

All was good. The berries were where they should be. But after 5 minute Mario suddenly heard a sound… from an engine

And from the horizon came that ugly Wario on his Yamaha motorcycle.

Mario and Peach feared the worst took the fruit-baskets and run away.

Warios feared Yamaha drove over all the berries and stopped. He looked behind himself and saw Mario red in his face. Wario started laughing, reversed the motorcycle and drove over the rest of the berries.

"I AM TIRED AT YOU, YOUR SWINE" Mario screamed. Wario looked at Mario and said

"Sorry fatty but I am going to do this until I die"

"You are fatter then me" Mario said, Wario mumbled something they couldn't here.

Wario didn't keep his eyes on the way and almost drove over a cliff. Wario broke, the motorcycle stopped but Wario didn't. He was now hanging over the edge with his hands.

"Some help please" he said. Mario was still angry at Wario but he helped him anyway. After a weary hard rescue Mario said

"You own me one now"

Wario went back up on his motorcycle and drove over the last living berries.

"Was that so smart" Peach asked.

"Probably not" Mario said "But I have a feeling that we are going to need him weary soon".


	2. Chapter 2 The pizzeria

**The pizzeria**

Wario journey continued through the mushroom kingdom to a nearby town.

It was here he was going to meet his brother Waluigi and eats some pizzas.

Waluigi has already ordered two pizzas, one Vesuvio and one Hawaii.

On a TV in front of them showed the mushroom kingdoms version of Cops.

Suddenly it interrupted by an urgent news report. On the screen was a female toad. She looked heated.

"The entire mushroom kingdom has disappeared; I am the only one left. Wait a minute somebody coming."

Suddenly, a black hand grasped the toad and the screen went black and Cops continued. Wario started making funny faces and wiggle his chair.

"What is it?" Waluigi asked.

"I…own…Mario…one" Wario said.

Waluigi shook his head.

"What would I do? Ialmost died" Wario said.

"But you know how bad you are at favours" Waluigi said.

"I…know" Wario said

"OK Lets go help Mario then, if it is such a big deal" Waluigi shouted and stood up. "by the way Wario you paying for the pizza.


	3. Chapter 3 The Gomba

**The Gomba**

Before the Wario brose started there new adventure they first packed their bags with things they might need. A toothbrush for example.

When they were

"I don't understand how Mario does it" Wario said.

"What do you mean?" Waluigi asked.

"How does he know where to look" Wario said.

"Think like this: if you were an evil kidnapper with a brain the size of a dinosaur, where would you hide your victims?" Waluigi said.

"if you put it like that" Wario said "How about in a forest" he said and pointed at a forest not far away.

On their way to the forest they met their first enemy, a Gomba.

"look Wario a Gomba" Waluigi said.

"I see" Wario said.

"jump on it then" Waluigi said

"ehhhhhhh" wario said nervous.

"what is it?" Waluigi asked.

"with my buttocks I think that's impossible" Wario said.

Wario snorted and walked up to the gomba. He jumped on its head.

"I don't understand why I haven't got my one game yet" he said and waved to Wario that the coast was clear. "it looks like you have to use your strength instead of your buttocks" Waluigi said.

The road they were going to take was longer then they expected. And the forest was only a small part of it.


	4. Chapter 4 Grass and cliffs

**Grass and cliffs**

The forest was bigger then the Wario bros thought.

"We are almost through" Wario said in an ironic voice when they gone halfway.

Enemy after enemy was coming… more than usual Wario thought… possibly because Wario wasn't so experienced in this sort of game.

After a half hour they came to a cliff

"All right" Wario said when he looked down the endless cliff.

"Came on we jump over" Waluigi said "it's easy" and with a disgraceful jump he was on the other side.

"Your turn" Waluigi shouted

Wario get ready, spit on a stone and starts running.

He is halfway over the cliff when he realises that he not is going to make it. And before he knows it is he on his way down the hole.

Waluigi run to the edge

"Wario are you OK?" he shouted.

"Yes I am fine" Wario answered. "a litter dark but prettycosy"

"Is it some one or some things down there" Waluigi asked.

"yes it is some one down here" Wario said

"Who" Waluigi asked.

"Its Bowser" Wario said.


	5. Chapter 5 Bowser

**Bowser**

"What, did you said Bowser?" Waluigi shouted down the hole.

"Yes but he is asleep" Wario said

"I don't care, get out of there" Waluigi said.

"Don't worry, no one can wake him when he is asleep" Wario said "wait he snuffle and turn"

"What are you doing get out of there" waluigi shouted.

"He is open his eyes. Hi Bowser"

A big roar echoed through the forest and flames came up the hole were Wario and Bowser was.

"Wario is you alive" Waluigi shouted.

"Yes but Bowsers hear catch fire unfortunately" Wario said

"Unfortunately? UNFORTUNATELY?" Waluigi shouted

"He is running away through a path" Wario said "I follow him"

"What are you crazy?" Waluigi shouted. No answer.

Waluigi waited five minutes and then Wario came out behind some trees with Bowser.

"don't worry Waluigi" Wario saod "Bowser is coming with us" Bowser scratch in what was left of his hear.

"It wasn't Bowser that kidnapped Mario this time" Wario said.

"Who is it then?" Waluigi asked.

"No idea" Wario said "but it looks like the kidnapper have taking over Bowsers castle and throw him out. That's why Bowser was in the hole"

"He tolled you al this in five minutes" Waluigi asked.

"Yes" Wario said.

"This is just wrong" Waluigi said.


	6. Chapter 6 Rocks and gravels

**Rocks and gravels**

After an incredible long why the trio did finely reached the end of the woods.

"finally" Waluigi shouted. Bowase looked around. The aria behind the woods was a mountain aria only covered with rocks and mountains.

Waluigi looked at Wario and said: "Bowser has been really quiet"

"It don't surprise me" Wario said "He as just lost his status as the lord of dark"

"Did you saw who throw you out Bowser" Waluigi asked.

"No" Bowser said "the one that throw me out had a hood over his head and really big shoes"

"That presents a problem" Waluigi said.

"it looks like Bowsers castle is our destination" Wario said.

"I think so too" Waluigi said "by the way what did you do in that hole Bowser?"

"I was hiding" Bowser said quiet "the kidnapper has big power that exceeds mine"

"OK" Waluigi said.

"Lets go" Bowser said loud and go towards the mountain aria in front of them.


	7. Chapter 7 Bowsers last step

A/N: before i start this story have i somthing to tell you readers. I that i toled this in chapter one. but aperently not. i am dyslexic. if you don´t know what that are lok that up. I am also Swedish. this storys is a fred ofmy. i just translate them fram Swedish to English thats all. here is the next chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Bowsers last step.**

After a few metres Wario started farting very much. Waluigi and Bowser put their hands in front of their nose.

"Stop that Wario" Bowser said.

"I can't" Wario said before he farts a huge one that echo through the mountains.

"It's over now" Wario said.

"your farts are going to kill someone one day Wario" Bowser said

"Look there" Waluigi said and pointed at a steep that no one could get across (if you don't have superpower that is).

"To bad" Wario said and turned round to go back.

"No" Bowser said "I am getting over. I want my castle back and no one is going to stop me."

"We can go over that log" Waluigi said and pointed.

Waluigi want over first, then Wario and last Bowser.

On the middle of the log Walrio lose the balance and fell. Bowser grabbed Warios hand and almost fell too but Waluigi grabbed him too.

"Wario climb up and pull me up" Bowser said. Wario did as Bowser said. But just as he was back on the log Waluigi said:

"I can't hold much longer"

"Then let go" Bowser said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Waluigi yelled.

"Let go and continue without me" Bowser yelled.

"OK" Wario said and smacked Waluigi on the fingers. Bowser fell thousands of metres until they heard a muffled thud.

"He asked for it" Wario said "now are we rid of him for ever. How about that. Lets go"

Waluig looked down one more time and then followed Wario.


	8. Chapter 8 Bubble, bubble

**Bubble, bubble**

With Bowser out of the picturecontinued the Wario Brose their crusade through the mushroom kingdoms differentworlds.

The area in front of them was a big lake.

"I saw Discovery Channel last week" Wario said "and they said that it is better to be fat if you want to survive out on the sea."

"Shut up" Waluigi said "I think I know more about sea then you"

Down in the lake was it many octopuses and jellyfishes.

Wluigi swim easy past all of them, but Wario got stack in the seaweed on the bottom, got burned of seven jellyfishes and hit his toe on a rock.

Bubbles came up to the surface when Wario mumble "death at all rocks"

When Wario and Waluigi came over to the other side they got a shock. In front of them was an even bigger lake almost like an ocean.Behind theme was more jellyfishes so they couldn't go back… for now.

"Was it so smart to kill Bowser" Waluigi asked.

"Of course, what do we need him for?"

"We need him now" Waluigi said.

"To what?" Wario asked

"To kill the jellyfish" Waluigi said.

"Bowser can't swim" Wario said quickly.

"How do you know that?" Waluigi asked.

"I don't know I just establish it" Wario said.

"You never answerhonest" Waluigi said.

"Yes I do, but now am I tired good night" Wario said and fell asleep on the spot.


	9. Chapter 9? Blocks and pressure waves

**? Blocks and pressure waves.**

When Wario wakened a couple of hours later he saw something float over his hade. It was a ? block.

Without really knowing what to do, he jumped up under it and a yellow mushroom popped up.

Wario sneered and eat it.

Waluigi hade fall a slip at apalm a little further away. He wakens and looked behind him. Wario hade become bigger then he used to be.

"WOW I can eat mushrooms too and…" he started before his facial expression changed and he's pants started do glow.

It didn't took long before Wario farted giganticpressure wave that did so the entire ocean flewaway and leafed a big sand hole.

"That wasn't me" Wario said quickly. Waluigi looked down the sand hole.

"Wario do you know what this mean?" he said.

"That I done it in my pants." Wario said

"NO IDIOT IT MEANS THAT WE CAN CONTINUE". Waluigi shouted in Wario's face.

"wary funny, but I still think I need to change my pants." Wario said and walked away.

Waluigi sneered

"what superpowers you have" he said and went down the sand hole.


	10. Chapter 10 Desert sand

**Desert sand**

To go through the sand hole turned out to be really painful, not only that it newer ended.

The heat was unbearable and Wario sweated like a pig.

"I don't think we are were the water was" Waluigi said.

"what do you mean" Wario asked.

"I mean that the water world ended a long time ago" Waluigi said "this is the desert world"

"I wondering were al the water I farted went" Wario said.

"Me to" Waluigi said.

After a half an hour started pyramids to emerge.

"look Waluigi a tode" Wario said and pointed at a toad with a long with beard standing a little further away.

"look at that" Waluigi said. They go to the toad.

"hello" Wario said.

The toad hols a banana in one hand and a fork in the other.

"Goooh boooh loooh" the toad said.

"what?" Wario said.

"SPEAK ENGLISH" Waluigi yelled at the toad.

"Skhooooes" the Toad said.

"What" the W brothers said concurrently

"Skhooooes SKHOOOOES" The toad said again.

"Skhooooes…shoes…I think he saying shoes" Waluigi said.

"What he was sluggish then" Wario said and picked at the toeds head.

Waluigi suddenly grabs Warios shoulder.

"What?" Wario asked

"Bowser…" waluigi started.

"not that again, he said…"

"NOT THAT" Waluigi yelled. "Bowser said that the one that took his castle had really big shoes"

"Your right" Wario said and stopped pick the toed.

The toed pointed at a pyramid and repeated "Skhooooes."

"next stop the pyramid" Wario said and started to go to the transformed structure.


	11. Chapter 11 Big shoes

**Big shoes**

Wario's and Waluigi's voices echo in the pyramid's tight spaces and many halls.

"Look Waluifi a shoe." "Wario yelled in Waluigi's ear.

"Don't yell I can her you" Waluigi yelled back.

Wario starts poking at the shoes.

"Big shoes" Waluigi said.

Suddenly out of nowhere a shoe cams flying and hits Wario in theface.

"What the" Waluigi said before another shoe cams flying at him. Waluigi neatly avoids the shoe. Wario gets up.

"What was that?" he asked.

"A shoe what do you think." Waluigi said.

Suddenly out of the shadow a dark coloured figure steps out. It was a…Yoshi.

"My name is Blacky and I am the nastiest person this planet ever seen" the black Yoshi said.

"Blacky?" Waluigi said.

"that mast be the wimpiest name on a super villain I ever heard." Wario said.

Blacky looks indignant and throw a shoe in Wario's stomach. Wario falls over.

"Are you the bad guy that kidnapped the mushroom kingdom?" Waluigi asked.

"Yes and soon I have control over everything" Blacky said.

"To bad you have sots a bad name" Wario said and stand up.

"Do you have a motive to do this?" Waluigi asked.

"REVENGE!" Balcky screamed.

"It is still bad that you have sots ugly name" Wario said. Another shoe hits Wario in the head and he falls over.

"Revenge for what?" waluigi asked.

"For getting sots bad power" Blacky said.

"Jealousy!" Wario said.

"When a Yoshi is born they are assigned a power to help" Blacky said "but when I was born thy that I was possessed by an evil demon…"

"With an ugly name" Wario interrupted.

"WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME" Blacky yelled and threw another shoe at him. This one hit him between the legs.

"where was I?" Blacky said.

"you was possessed by a evil demon" Waluig said.

"thetas right" Blacky said "But no Yoshi is left to die without a power so they gave me the power to throw shoes."

Wario and Waluigi started laughing.

"you see what I mean" Blacky said

"so you want revenge because you got a shoethrewing power?" waluigi said.

"That's right" Blacky said. "and you are next."


	12. Chapter 12 A plan to take over the mushr

**_A plan to take over the mushroom kingdom._**

"So you kidnapped the mushroom kingdom, threw Bowser out of his castle and put the world in horror because some one gave you a bad power?" Wario said.

"You may say that" Blacky said.

"Cool" Waluigi said.

"Wait, how did you know about Bowser?" Blcky asked.

"We met Bowser on our way here and he told us" Waluigi said.

"And where is he now?" Blacky asked.

"Dead for now" Wario said.

"Bowser has always been a chicken so I can understand that" Blacky said.

"You do, do you" Wario said

"yes, and if you want to save everyone so are they in Bowser's castle" Blacky said.

"why do you telling us this?" Waluigi asked.

"no super villain does that" Wario said.

"I do" Blacky said "but now I have to go" he said and threw a shoe on the ground. The shoe started smoking and it was impossibly to see something. They could hear Blacky's laugh. But when the smoke disappeared where Blacky still standing on the exact same spot.

"didn't you have to go?"

"yes but I couldn't see anything through the smoke" Blacky said.

Before Wario thought he yelled:

"GRAB HIM" and jumped forwards to grab Blacky. But Blacky had already run away.

"he is very fast" Waluigi said.


	13. Chapter 13 Ice, ice maybe

**Ice, ice maybe**

Blacky ran towards the exit of the pyramid. Behind come the W brose closer and closer… or maybe not Wario who, as you know, is the most untrained person in the world.

"catch him" Waluigi screamed.

"yes…wait a minute" Wario said before he fell down on the floor.

As Waluigi continued after Blacky sat Wario on the floor of the pyramid drinking Coca-Cola.

Waluigi came back after a while.

"he got away." He said.

"to bad" Wario said and stood up.

"the exit is not far but it is something odd out there" Waluigi said.

"More food?" Wario said hopeful.

"no ice" Waruigi said.

"Ice?" Wario said

"yes Ice"

"this world is strange. at first we are under the Pacific then we are in the Sahara now we are in the Antarctic."

"calm down the exit is not fare"

"wait, did you said it was no food out there" wario asked.

"yes, no food" Waluigi said.

"WHY ME" Wario yelled.

"lets go" Waluigi said.

Outside the pyramid was a big aria covered in ice. The W brose started to go at, what they believed was the right way.

"Look a blue Gomba" Waluigi said.

"I can see it" Wario said

In front of them stood a blue Gomba staring at them.

"I take him" Wario said and walked up to the gomba and did an ass jump on its head. Then he got panic and ran and hid behind a three.

"now what" waluigi said

"there are more then one" Wario said behind the three.

In front of them saw Waluigi a army of 20000 gombas coming towards them.

"that's not good" Waluigi said.


	14. Chapter 14 The Gomba Army

before ve start tis story i want to rectify a thing. The author of this story is not dyslectic its the translator. I am the translator from Swedish to English so if you want to complain on some one do it on me ok. It what the author who asked me to pot this up. Here is the next chapter.

**

* * *

**

**The Gomba Army**

The blue Gombas approached slowly.

"What are we doing now" Waluigi asked.

"I know" Wario said and picked up a yellow mushroom from his pocket

Waluigi looked on as Wario ate the mushrooms and started to swell.

"Look at this" wario said and farted an enormous fart so the gombas flew in every direction and fell life les to the ground.

"Yeah" Waluigi yelled happily.

"no" Wario yelled.

"what" Waluigi asked.

Wario pointed at the pile of enemies. One Gomba had stood all the others did the same.

"your giant fart didn't help" Waluigi said

"SHUT UP AND RUN" Wario shouted and started to run with Waluigi in front of him.


	15. Chapter 15 A ticket to heaven

**A ticket to heaven.**

Wario and Waluigi continued through the barren landscape… cold and frost-bitten.

"Waluigi" wario shouted " Waluigi it is som sorts of stairs over there, or is it a mirage?"

"no I se it too" Waluigi said. Wario and waluigi moves towards the stairs.

"Its big" Wario said and look up the staircase, it looks like it going on fore ever. "Waluigi are we dead?" Wario asked.

"no this stairs has bin her fore 17 years" Waluigi said.

"how do you know that?" Wario asked

"I don't know I just establish it" Waluigi said with a grin.

wario and waluigi started to walk the stairs.

"how long do you think it is to the top?" Waluigi asked Wario.

"no idea" Wario said. The stairs stops where the clouds starts. Wario and waluigi looks over the edge and got the shock of there life.

It is a town field with Koopa Paratroopas, you know those flying koopas.

"wario do you know what this means" waluigi said.

"that we have been insane and se koopas everywhere?" Wario said.

"no we have found a hidden city" Waluigi shouted.

"hidden city" Wario mumbles "that means…FOOD" Wario starts running through the town with Waluigi after him.

"it must be some sort of restaurant around here" Wario said. Then he sees a pizzeria. Warios eyes started to fill up with tear. "this is unbelievable, I like to thank all that helped me here and…" he was interrupted by Waluigi hitting him in the had.

"if you want some pizzas you better hurry, they are closing in 15 minutes." Waluigi said.

The brothers are entering the restaurant and walked up to the counter.

"a Hawaii" Wario said to the koopa behind the counter.

"same here" Waluigi said.

The koopabehind the counter nodded and started to do the pizzas.

"finally some food" Wario said "I haven't eating in a week"

Waluigi turned to the Koopa "where are we?" he asked.

"koopavill" The koopa said.

"Wimp name" Wario said.

"I am Waluigi this is Wario we are pursuing a Black Yoshi…" Wario started

The koopa looked up.

"you are the fools from the mushroom kingdom" he said.

"yes, well we are not so respect over there" Wario said.

"I see" The koopa said.

Wario looked puzzled "how did you know who we are" He asked.

"We have herd rumours" the Koopa said "Blacky's castle is not fare from here"

"Than you know about Blacky?" Wario said.

"Yes" The koopa said "he grow up here after been thrown out his own herd"

"How far is it two the castle" Wario asked.

"Two kilometers" The koopa said

"TWO KILOMETERS" Wario yelled.

"yes" The koopa said.

"I don't think I can go that fare today…"

"you can get a room here" the koopa said.

"really" Wario said "in that case two rooms one for me one for him"

The koopa smiled and give them the pizzas they had ordered.

"I think we are reaching our target tomorrow wario" Watoigi said and smiled.


	16. Chapter 16 Two kilometers

A/N To my frend who wrote this story: om du har skickat dendär Zelda historien så skika den igen. jag har nemligen inte fått den. om du har glömt min E-post så fins den på min anvendarprofil. klicka på mitt namn på email så finner du den. jag skulle villja skriva den här men av någon underlig anledning så försvinner den när jag klicka på save. thats all, now back to the story.

**Two kilometers**

After there first real sleep the W brothers continued.

The next area was a lava area full of rocks and fireballs

"Oh, oh" Wario said.

"we have to get past this" Waluigi said.

"WHY WAS I SO STUPID TO GO ALL THIS WHY JUST FOR A FAVOUR?" Wario scream in anger

Wario and Waluigi started to go. In the distant they saw Blockys castle and in front of them a wasteland.

"I was expecting enemies" Waluigi said.

"They are coming" Wario said.

"It would be strange if they didn't" Waluigi said.

Wario looked around.

"Dos it gets warmer or is it just me?" Wario asked.

"It's getting warmer" Waluigi said.

In front of them was a big lava lake field with fireballs.

"I don't get why Bowser build his castle here" wario said. "Where did he get the material?"

"I think Bowser is the list of our worries." Waluigi said irritated. "We have to get past this lava lake.

Wario smiled.

"What?" Waluigi asked

"I can use a fart mushroom" Wario said.

"Do that" Waluifi said.

Wario pull out a yellow fart mushroom.

"Fire in the hole" he said and eat it. And the he fart so all the lava goes away and the journey continue.

"Lets go Wario" Waluigi said and starts going "wario!!!" Waluigi looks behind him. Warou just stand there and looks around.

"What are you doing wario we have to go" Waluigi said.

"Quiet" Wario said "don't you here that."

Waluigi listens.

"I here some sort of noise" he said.

Wario looks behind him.

"w-w-w-waluigi" he stutter.

"What?" Waluigi asked Wario points at something. A giant boulder comes rolling towards them.

"Run" Waluigi yelled and that's exactly what the W brothers dose. There path is filled with koopa skeletons. After five minutes there reach a big steep

"We have to jump" Waluigi said

"what" Wario said back.

Waluigi jumps over the steep.

"Ok… now ore never" Wrio said. He take-off and jump.

Behind him he sees the boulder go down the steep.

"I did it…I DID IT" Wario yelled.

"look" Waluigi said. Wario looks and see a castle in front of him.

"Bowsers castle" Waluigi said. He go up to the door and open it.

"It's not lock" Wario said.

"Waluigi enters the castle "lets give Blacky a surprise visit" he said.


	17. Chapter 17 Blackys castle

sorry fore the delay but I hade some computer problem. but now it is fixt and here is the next Chapter.

* * *

**Blackys castle.**

Wario and Waluigi come in a big hall. Wario saw a weak light.

"Waluigi Look" Wario said "it´s a light over there"

Wario and waluigi went towards the light and came in another room a prison.

Wario looked around and spotted Mario lying on the floor in one of the cells.

"Mario" Wario yelled.

Mario waken and look out of his cell. His jaw opend.

"you" Mario said.

"surprise to see me?" Wario asked.

"yes" mario said "this is the first time you gave a favour"

At this point Luigi had woken up in his cell on the other end of the room.

"Wario" he said just as surprise as Mario.

Wario look around and discovered the the entire mushroom kingdom was in the same prison.

Suddenly a laugh was heard from the prison door. It was Blacky.

"you idiots did it" he said "I that you couldn't´t tie your shoes"

"why your little..." Waluigi said and dash towards Blacky

Blacky steeped aside and throw a shoe in Waluigis crutch.

Waluigi falls and that leaves wario.

"do you know what I will do when I taken over the world?" Blacky asked wario.

"no, do tell" Wario said.

"they will all be my slaves"

"really" Wario said "me too?"

Blacky had a evil smile on his face.

"no you are to fat, I just kill you instead." he said and throw a shoe at warios face.

Blacky walked up too wario.

"I have a proposal fore you" Blacky said.

"and that is?" wario asked.

"join me and wee will role the world together"

Wario smiled.

"You don't get it do you your wuss" he said "I am here to give back an favour not to role the world. Also I make it a rule not to help someone that tried to kill me."

"Then I have no use fore you ore you brother." Blacky said and raise a shoe to tow at him. Just then a thud was heard and in the doorway stood a big green turtle with spikes on his shell.

"Bowser" Wario screamed.

"did I missed anything?" Bowser asked.


	18. Chapter 18 Bowser's return

**Bowser's return.**

Blacky stood there wit his jaws open.

"you" he said "you are spouse to be dead."

"well think again because here I am" Bowser said and started to go towards him.

"don´t take another step" Blacky yelled.

"or you do what?" Bowser asked.

"I will...I will..." Blacky yelled it horror.

"you will throw a shoe" Bowser said and grabbed Blacky "let me show you what I can throw."

Bowser throw Blacky in to a wall on the opposite side of the room.

"JULIE" Blavky yelled.

"are we playing some sort of name game or something" Bowser asked.

"No I calling for my assistent" Blacky said.

Bowser sees a figure at the entrance to the prison.

"you called blacky" the figure said.

"finish Bowser" Blacky yelled.

The figure move towards Bowser. When it comes in the light they can se that it is a toad.

"I know you" Wario said " you is that toad from the news we saw it the pizzeria"

The toad gave Wario a cooled look.

"what are you waiting for kill Bowser" Blacky yelled.

The toad named Julie took up a nunchaku.

"ok let se what you can do" Bowser said.

Julie move fast and hit Bowser all over his body. Finely she hit him over the head and Bowser falles.

"Good work" Blacky said.

"I take care of this myself" Wario said.

Blacky looks at Wario who just recover and stod up.

Wario looked at Bowser.

Peach looked terrified and yelled to Wario.

"Wario use the force"

Wario looked confused at her.

"what" he said.

"use the force sorry I mean farts" Wario understood and took up the yellow mushroom swallowed it.

"fier in the hole" He yealled.

Warios fart was as big as a house and as powerful as a bulldozer.

When he is finished he turned round to see a big crater. He looket in it, it was empty.

"they mast have dissolved by the stink." Mario said from his cell.

Waluigi waken and pot his hand over his nose.

"you just farted didn´t you wario" he said.

Wario smiled and walked up to Bowser.

"wake up sleepyhead and show how to oppend the cells." he said.

Bowser get up and walkes over to a lever.

"remember I onely helping you because you helped me this is a once-in-a-lifetime thing" he said and pulled the level. The doores opend and the prisoners was sent fre.

Mario and Peach walkes over to Wario who is picking his nose.

"I didn´t thought you could do it" Mario said "But Peach did. She sent you ? Bloks and all."

"so it was you" wario said.

Peach smile and said.

"Lets celebrate, I bake a cake."

Bowser walks up to the group.

"you can have cake if you want but not here...GET OUT OF MY CASTLE.

As all inhabitant of the mushroom kingdom exit the castle Wario though, "all is back to normal."


	19. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

What happen next?

Well Waluigi started a own motorcycle company named Waluigi Davidson.

Bowser continued torture the mushroom kingdom as he always had.

Peach started a open-air dance-floor and Luigi a pizzeria.

So had anything changed after this adventure?

Yes Mario´s attitude towards Wario.

How many times Wario run over Mario´s blueberry's he couldn't be angry.

Wario had done Mario a big favour and it was going to take more then some run over blueberry's to got him to forget that.

Before I end this story I want to thank all that read this story, eventyraren who pot this up on Internet, all you who Reviewet it, and my teacher who let me write during the lessons. I am planing a sequel named Wario Kart but I am going to have it pot up on my user MrMayhem. Se you then.

Thank you.


End file.
